


Apartment

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is sad, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cute sadness, dean helps, established Destiel, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas must move from their old apartment and Cas is having some separation issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Who has ten fingers and is putting off writing her dissertation? This writer! I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labors because I really, really should be working on my dissertation. Oh well, Shakespeare has been dead for four hundred years, he can wait a bit longer. Enjoy!

Cas sniffed as he looked around. There was the place he and Dean had made love for the first time. Over there he remembered shocked green eyes when he’d lifted his boyfriend up and pressed him into the wall and…well it had been fun. Cas felt tears in his eyes and he brushed them away, Dean would not want him to cry. He would want Cas to be strong, and not show weakness and Cas looked over in the kitchen and started to cry.

“Hey,” Dean came over and ran a hand through Cas’s hair. “What is it this time?” Cas looked over his fingers which were hiding his eyes.

“Omelets,” Cas wailed and fresh tears fell.

“Ok…” Dean deserved husband of the year for not laughing. “Ok well, omelets can be sad,” Cas nodded balefully and Dean just patted his husband’s shoulder. “You wanna talk?” Dean asked when Cas had gotten to the hiccup stage.

“Y-you t-taught me h-h-how to m-make o-omelets here,” Cas stuttered and heaved a breath.

“Well, if I recall correctly it was more to come up behind you and wrap my arms around you.” Dean demonstrated. “Just like now,” he swayed them a bit. “Come on baby,” Dean murmured and kissed Cas’s ear. “Help me with the couch?” Cas rubbed his eyes and nodded.

Two hours later the moving truck was full and Cas was sitting in the corner of their bedroom.

“Cas?” Dean called, he came into their bedroom and saw Cas curled up there. “Come on, buddy, we need to go the landlord wants to do the walk through.” Cas shook his head and looked at a spot on the floor.

“You proposed right there. We were naked and waking up and you said marry me, right there.” Dean nodded and settled on the floor.

“I did, and you said yes over there because you got so excited that you knocked us on the floor. I think my ass still has carpet burns.” Cas didn’t smile.

“I don’t want to move,” he said. “This place has too many good memories.”

“I know,” Dean nodded. “There were a lot of firsts here. I first said I loved you when you were brushing your teeth over there. You first stuck your tongue in my ass on the couch out there. We got high and fucked like the world was ending here, we had our first round of married sex here.” Cas sniffed. “But honey,” Dean turned and held Cas’s hands. “We got a _house_. I’m gonna trip over the cat or dog you’re gonna insist we get for the first time there, we’re gonna grill outside for the first time there. We’re gonna have multiple rooms for sex there.” Dean pulled out the battered and folded sonogram that he'd been showing to freaking _everyone_ ever since the moment their surrogate got it from his back pocket. He wrapped Cas up in his arms so they both could look at the picture. “We’re gonna teach her how to walk there. We’re gonna feed her strained peas and watch endless hours of cartoons, and sing bedtime songs and soothe nightmares and fight over makeup and clothes there. This place was so good, but there is where I want to be.” Cas sniffed and nodded.

“There.” He nodded again.

Dean mouthed a _sorry_ to the landlord who just chuckled. “I couldn’t leave my first place either, had to say goodbye.” The man grunted. Cas’s eyes lit up in a clear _please_ and who was Dean to say no? He laughed and pushed Cas back in their old apartment.

“Good bye little apartment,” Cas cooed. “You were very good to us, but we’re starting a family and we need the space.” Cas came out smiling and hooked himself under Dean’s arm. “Take me home.”


End file.
